Coma
by ashes-rain-in-the-night
Summary: Tim is attacked by Poison Ivy, and is in a coma. Bart comes to visit him, and Lumi overhears some very interesting things. SLASH. Rated K . BartxTim/Hummingbird.


****-{Hey guys.}-****

**So this is my first story with an OC! An OC you will see a lot more of. Her name is Luminira {Lumi for short}. She works as a hero using the name Flamebird {Flamey} alongside her partner, Nightwing. I'm currently working on a multi-chapter story of her backstory. Hopefully I can finish that one.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing, all rights to DC.**

**Warning- How about no? Will it really affect you that much that there's slash?**

****-{COMMENCE}-****

I was on my way to Red Robin's hospital room in Mount Justice when I could hear Kid Flash talking. I stay beside the nearly-closed door, being careful to not be seen. The hallway was dark, and the only light was a candle in Timothy's room.

'Hey Tim... It's Bart. Can you wake up now? Please? There's something I have to tell you.'

I risk a peek inside. Thankfully Bart is facing away from the door. He's sitting on the end of the hospital bed, sitting cross-legged, facing Tim's unconcious body.

'It's just... that I...' He sighs. It's been almost a month since Timothy fell into a coma after Poison Ivy attacked and poisoned him. Bruce is still unaware of if he will awaken at all. I have not yet come to visit him; I was busy with the high of crime in Bludhaven with Nightwing. Although Richard has been to see him, I was ordered to answer an alert call from Jason. This is the first night I have been able to come see him since his accident.

Bart sighs. He runs a hand through his hair. He's nervous. I know why.

'I don't know why I don't just say it.'

Honestly, I can't quite understand either.

'I mean, it's not like you can hear me, right? Actually, I read that people that are... in your position...can hear people talking to them. But some people can't. It's weird. Can you hear me?'

Silence.

Bart seems to realize Red Robin can't respond and mutters to himself. 'Stupid idiot...'

Saying you are 'Stupid' is unnecessary if you are then going to refer to yourself as 'Idiot'. If something is stupid is has low intelligence or a lack thereof. An idiot is a person with a low or lack of intelligence. Saying an idiot is stupid is inferred.

'Erhm... guess you can't really answer, huh...'

This is frustrating me. Bart is stalling to avoid the thing he really needs to say.

'Anyway. The real reason I wanted to talk to you... I just, well...uh, I...'

He bites his lip and squeezes his eyes closed tight. He stays like that for a moment before he looks at Tim. His eyes are sad and his bottom lip is shaking a bit. He grabs Tim hand.

'I love you... Tim, please wake up? I don't care if you can hear me. I don't care if you hate me and never want to talk to me again. I don't care! I love you. A lot. I just...'

Bart looks down at the bed and let loose a sigh. His cheeks are bright crimson and his eyes are sorrowful and full of tears, some are starting to stream down his face.

'I'm sorry, but... can you just come back? Please? You've been out for a really long time, and I want to tell you when you can hear me... and I know that you won't love me back, but I can't help it! You're just so smart and funny and nice and pretty! I don't think you're supposed to call guys pretty. But you are. Please wake up? Please?'

I feel the corners of my mouth twitch up as I listen to Bart's confession. He's so sweet. Then I think that Tim may not ever get to hold his hand or kiss him. If Tim never wakes up. Or if the poison wasn't removed in time, and it's slowly spreading to his heart, and nu pot face nimic pentru a opri, şi I nu-l poate salva, şi inima lui se opreşte bataile si nu'S- _( I can't do anything to stop it, and I can't save him, and his heart stops beating and there's-) _No. Tim will survive. Of course he will, he's Red Robin, Tim Drake. He has too.

'I...I guess there's not really anything else. So... I'll see you later, Tim-Tim...'

Tim... will survive. He has too. For Bruce, and Dick, and me, and Jaime, and Garfield, and Cass, and Barbara, and Bart. He has to survive. He wouldn't leave us.

'Lumi?'

Bart standing in front of me. Damn. I should've not let him see me. I should've gotten away. Prost, prost, prost! _(Stupid, stupid, stupid!) _I resist the sudden urge to slap myself in the face. Facepalm, I think Dick calls it?

'How long have you been standing here?'

I look at Bart. I see the question he really wants to ask. The thing that worries him. He wants to know what I heard. My brain goes into improv-mode, as Wally calls it, and a second later my arms are reaching around him. He hesitates a second before hugging me back. We stay like that, just standing in the dark hallway.

'It'll be okay, Bart. He's strong. He'll make it.'

Bart is trembling and sobbing into my shoulder. I don't let go.

****-{TIMESKIP}-****

Nightwing summoned me to the cave. I didn't quite understand why. When he wasn't in the main room, I decided to go check on Tim. I didn't manage to the night before, as I had to console Bart and swear I wouldn't tell anybody. But it was on my way to Red Robin's room when I saw him.

Tim.

He just walked right by. I rubbed my eyes, assuming I was hallucinating again. Then I heard Dick down the hallway.

'Red Robin! Where are you going? Dude! Get back here! You're not- Hey, Flamey.'

'Nightwing. What's going on with Tim?'

'He just woke up and said something about having to find Bart and then he just- Flamebird?'

I'm walking down the hallway before I let him finish the sentence. The walk turns into a jog, which turns to a sprint. I find Bart, leaning back against the wall, and Jaime talking to him. I walk over.

Bart smiles knowingly. 'Hey Flamebird. What's up?'

'Nothing. Tim's awake. He wants to see you.'

Bart paled. 'H-He does?'

As if on cue, Tim walked right in. He spotted Bart and immediately started walking towards him.

'Oh... uh, hey Red Robin! You're awake. That's cool. How do you feel? You know, it's been like a month since we've seen you around! And don't worry about the plant lady, we got here in prison, so she won't be- MPHF!'

Bart was cut of when Tim kissed him. I grabbed Jaime's elbow and dragged him out, while he gestured to the new couple, too shocked to speak. I giggled at his foolishness.

Just as we reached the entrance of the room, Nightwing came in. He saw Tim and Bart, and his jaw slackened and his eyes widened. Did nobody actually see their feelings for each other? I grabbed Dick's inner elbow with my free hand and dragged him out too.

I leave Dick and Jaime in their shocked silence and jump up into the rafters of the room so I could spy on Kid Flash and Red Robin. I see Bart's mind has registered what is going on, and he's started kissing back. Tim breaks away and leans his forehead against Bart's. Both are panting a little, with their eyes closed. Tim was the first to break the silence.

'Bart?'

'Yeah?'

'I love you too.'

And with that, I left, to go back and explain what just happened to two very confused boys.

****-{FIN}-****

**This one's nice and long. Yay.**

****-{evie1270}-****


End file.
